


Engagement Rings

by orphan_account



Series: Rings [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: #SecretGayHookups, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Hogwarts, M/M, Magic, Magizoology (Harry Potter), Ministry of Magic, Proposals, Quidditch, Rings, except Hinny, healer!Scorpius Malfoy, magizoologist!Albus Potter, magizoologist!Teddy Lupin, quidditch player!James Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The proposal stories of the three potter children.(WARNING: everyone is gay!!!!!)((I just love these ships and I wanted to make a sequel to my fic: Promise Rings))
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, James Sirius Potter/Teddy Lupin, Lily Luna Potter/Alice Longbottom, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Neville Longbottom/Hannah Abbott, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Series: Rings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667386
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	1. James and Teddy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovlies! For those of you who just read Promise Rings, I hope you enjoy this! I've fallen in love with these fics and I decided that they deserved to have a series!
> 
> Enjoy!

James stood in the kitchen, wearing nothing but an apron and flannel pants, flipping pancakes and sipping on his mug of earl grey. His eyes lit up as Albus’ owl flew through the window, and threw it a few treats before ripping open the letter. It read:

_Dear James,_

_I was right about Alice. You can give me the Galleons when we have dinner at your flat. Scorp says hi._

_Cheers,_

_Albus_

“I could get used to this.” said Teddy, from the doorway. James turned and smirked at him before setting his mug and letter down, and turning off the stove. He stepped over the threshold and into Teddy’s arms, inhaling the scent he had after a shower; sweet lavender soap and rosey shampoo, mixed with the sharp scent of his sandalwood aftershave and an underlying scent of something that smelt of _Teddy_.

When they kissed, Teddy tasted of toothpaste and James of tea, tongues mingling in each other’s mouths, just enough to finish waking James up for the day. No matter the fact that they had slept next to each other the night before, that they had seen each other not thirty minutes ago, they still basked in each other’s presence.

Teddy loosened his grip on James as James pulled him towards the breakfast table, setting down a tray of pancakes and eggs. They ate in relative silence, playing footsie under the table and talking about their plans for the day. James was going to the Pitch for self-regulated practice for an hour or two, and then he was going to Diagon to meet with his teammates for ‘bonding’. Teddy was taking a portkey to Romania for the day, working with Charlie on their litter of Nifflers. 

James left first, flooing to the Puddlemere Pitch, which left Teddy to carry out his actual plans for the day. He threw out the old boot that James thought was his ‘portkey’, grabbed his car keys, and drove to the Potter’s house. He was greeted by Ginny, palms sweating, and explained his plans to her. She nearly burst into tears, gave him her blessing, and sent him back out the door. His plan was in action. Now all he had to do was execute it. 

James was tired. He was sore from practice, wiped out from walking around Diagon all day, and annoyed at his teammates for being rude to their fans. He stepped through the fireplace, expecting to have to make himself pot noodles before falling asleep on the sofa waiting for Teddy’s portkey home. What he saw surprised him. Teddy was standing in the kitchen, stirring a pot on the stove, humming along to the wireless.

“Ted?” James asked. Teddy turned round and smiled. He put down the spoon and pulled James into an embrace. When Teddy pulled back, James was smiling. “I didn’t think you’d be back until late.”

Teddy smiled. “I caught an early Portkey home. Thought I’d make dinner.” He gestured to the stove. 

“What did I do to deserve you?” James sighed.

They sat next to each other on the couch, enjoying bowls of home-cooked pasta and meatballs, James laid his head on Teddy’s shoulder, Teddy pressed occasional kisses to James’ hair, and they sat there, wondering how they ever got so lucky. They fell asleep like that, tangled together on the couch, dirty bowls on the coffee table, dreaming of what was to come. 

~✨~

Teddy’s palms were sweating. This was possibly the most nervous he’d ever been. What is he said no? What if he left Teddy? What if he hated the idea? There were so many possibilities.

The space behind Greenhouse Three was lush, sloping, green hills that backed up to the forbidden forest. When they were first together and Teddy was living in Hogsmeade, they would come here, to walk, or have picnics, or meet with Al and Lily. It became their spot. 

It was back there that they had said their first ‘I love you’s. That they had first kissed. There were so many memories packed into those hills, from their time at Hogwarts spent apart, their time dating spent together, it seemed only right to Teddy that he should propose there. 

After making sure that no students were lurking behind the walls, and that Professor Longbottom would make sure that no one went back there, Teddy aparated to the edge of the forest when James was waiting for him. They grasped hands and walked in relative silence, boots crunching on the gravel of the winding path. Once they reached the greenhouse however, Teddy started talking. 

“Jamie,” he started. “You’ve been a constant in my life since I was six years old. Even when our age gap seemed to stretch on for an eternity, you were always there, in some corner of my life, making everything just a bit better. And, these past few years, being with you, it’s only reminded me that I can’t live without you. You’ve shown me that someone as mixed up and messed up as me could fall in love. You proved to me that true love does exist. And I don’t think I could exist without you.”

James had tears in his eyes. Teddy took a deep breath and continued. “James, you mean everything to me. Will you marry me?” 

James’ tears broke free from his eyes and he launched himself at Teddy, yelling. “YES! Yes, yes, of course yes!” 

James’ latched his arms around Teddy’s neck, and they fell into each other, stumbling and kissing, an emotional mass of limbs and tears. With that, Teddy pushed the ring onto James’ finger and Al, Scorpius, Lily, Alice, Harry, Ginny, and Professor Longbottom exploded from inside the Greenhouse, and pressed the couple into an enormous hug. 

~✨~

He was close. An inch, maybe two. One second more, then:

“Potter gets the snitch, winning the cup for England with a score of 796 to 654!” The explosion of sound seemed to press down on James as he circled the pitch, his teammates came crashing down on him with incredible force, and they hit the ground in a tangle hug, sweat mixing with tears.

The player’s families were streaming onto the field, mediwizards and coaches following close behind. Ginny had tears streaming down her face, Harry was yelling himself hoarse, Lily and Alice were jumping up in the air and screaming, Albus and Scorp were possibly crying harder than Ginny, the Weasleys were all screaming. James was pulled into the mass of his family, crushed in an innumerable amount of hugs, and clapped on the back so many times that he was sure he’d have a bruise there tomorrow. 

He stuffed his gloves into his pocket to shake hands with his Aunt Hermione, (As the minister) and finally, finally, he saw Teddy. He was standing in the back of the crowd, his smile incredibly wide, his hair a blazing turquoise blue. James stumbled into his arms, letting Teddy’s warm limbs and familiar scent envelop him. 

“We won,” James whispered, tears streaming down his face. Teddy brushed a finger across his cheek.

“Yeah,” he smiled. “We won.”

When they kissed, James’ gloveless hane exposed his ring, shining brightly in the sun, visible against Teddy’s blue hair. They didn’t care about the cameras going off, didn’t care that the whole country would know about their engagement by the next morning. They couldn’t care less.

  
  



	2. Albus and Scorpius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked so hard, for so long on this chapter, trying to crunch it out before the end of today! I just wanted to let you know beforehand that this chapter isn't very dialogue heavy!
> 
> Enjoy, lovelies!

  
  


Albus closed the final latch on his trunk and turned to see Scorpius still attempting to fit his entire book collection into his magically enlarged trunk. He sighed, before walking to sit on the edge of Scorp’s four poster. 

“You know,” he started, “You _could_ leave some books here. It’s only the Christmas hols, it’s not like we’re never coming back again.”

Scorpius looked up at him and rolled his eyes. “And they say you love me.”

“Oh, c’mon, love. You’ve even read most of these before!” Albus pauses, sifting through the pile of books. “Like this: _Hogwarts: A History_. I’ve seen you read that at least five times!”

“Bug off, it’s a classic.” Scorpius pouted, snatching the book out of Albus’ hands and clutching it to his chest. Albus fixed him with a look, and Scorpius finally cracked. “Fiiiiiiiiiiiiine. I’ll only bring a few.” 

The rest of the day passed as it always had, with breakfast in the great hall before heading to the thestral-drawn carriages and arriving at the train platform. They entered the Hogwarts Express and got a carriage with Lily and Alice, the four of them joking around and talking about their plans for break. 

By the time they reached Kings Cross, both Alice and Scorpius had fallen asleep in their respective Potter partner’s lap. Albus and Lily had grown closer since they both came out, and enjoyed the time together. Although it pained Albus to wake Scorpius once they did reach the station, he did so knowing that Scorp was overjoyed to be seeing his father again.

Once they exited the train, James and Teddy practically jumped Albus and Lily, barely giving Albus a chance to say goodbye to Scorp, before he was welcomed home by Draco. Harry and Ginny bombarded their two youngest children with questions about their first term, before Albus and Lily conspired to turn the tables on James and Teddy, storming _them_ with questions about their upcoming wedding. 

Christmas break passed without any new scandals, Albus and Scorpius exchanging owls everyday, James and Teddy coming over almost every night for dinner, and Alice staying with the Potter’s and enjoying her first Christmas outside of the castle. She’d always spent the holidays with her father and mother, either in the castle or in their Hogsmeade cottage. 

Finally, it was Christmas Eve, Alice and Lily had disappeared on a romantic stroll, James and Teddy had left, Harry and Ginny were doing dishes, and Albus was writing a letter. Correction, _attempting_ to write a letter. He’d already thrown five pieces of parchment into the wastepaper basket, before giving up and deciding to write whatever came into his head.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_First and foremost, I would like to thank you for allowing Scorpius to be a part of my life. He has provided something to me that I never thought I would be able to have: a friend. But now, he’s so much more. Your son is the absolute best thing that has ever happened to me, and I know that he is the one person that I will never be able to live without. Because, no matter what kind of situation my crazy mind gets us into, I know that I’ll always have him to count on, that I’ll always have someone on my side._

_Once, Scorpius told me, “_ _If I had to choose a companion to be at the return of eternal darkness with, I'd choose you.” and, no matter what I said back then, I know now that I’d choose him, too._

_And I know that we’re young. I know that we haven’t even graduated Hogwarts yet. I know that we have know idea where our future will take us. But if I know one thing, it’s that I love your son, with the entirety of my heart, and that I will, no matter where we are in time, love him forever onwards. So I have to ask you, if only for the sake of tradition, can I share my life with him?_

_Yours, as truly as it gets,_

_Albus Potter_

He took a deep breath before sending the owl through the window.

~✨~

Draco’s response arrived three days before the holiday ended.

  
  


_Dear Albus,_

_It belonged to Astoria._

_-Draco_

Attached to the letter, was a black velvet ring box.

~✨~

The holidays ended as quickly as they’d started, and before they could even blink, Albus, Lily, and Alice met Scorpius on the platform. They secured their regular compartment at the back of the train, said quick goodbyes to their families, and set off for Hogwarts. The train ride passed, as always, with Alice and Scorpius falling asleep by the halfway mark, Albus and Lily gossiping about their numerable cousins, and all of them avoiding the trolly witch (Lily and Alice for fun, Albus and Scorpius for obvious reasons).

By the time they reached Hogwarts, sat through the welcome feast, and made their way back to the dorm room, Albus and Scorpius were bone tired. While Scorpius was in the shower, Albus hid the ring under his pillow, along with a note to the house-elves to please leave it there. The two men climbed into bed, Albus only swooned over Scorpius’ reading glasses for a reasonable amount of time, and the two drew their curtains before their roommates were even back from the common room.

It was around eleven o’clock when Scorpius clambered into Albus’ bed. Albus rolled over to face him and brushed a hand through his hair. 

“Couldn’t sleep,” Scorpius whispered. Albus nodded silently, knowing exactly how his boyfriend felt at that moment. “God, Al. What’re we going to do after school ends? I mean, I know you’ve got that internship with your uncle Rolf, and I’ve got work with Mungos, but what’s gonna happen to _us_?” Scorpius sounded so unsure, so worried, that Albus mentally scolded himself for not making his feelings clearer.

“Oh, Scorp. Nothing. Nothing’s gonna happen to us. I promise.” Albus whispered. He remembered something that Teddy had told him about proposing when he’d found the ring in Albus’ bedroom (he certainly had a hidden talent for finding rings that Albus had hidden).

“Wait for your moment.” He’d said. “Once your moment’s there, you’ll just know.” This was it. This was Albus’ moment. Scorpius’ moment. _Their_ moment.

“And, if anything’s gonna happen to us,” Albus paused, reaching under his pillow. “It’s gonna be good.” He opened the ring box and Scorpius audibly gasped. “Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, will you marry me?”

“Oh my god, you absolute _wanker_.” Scorpius muttered before grabbing Albus’ face into a passionate kiss. Once Albus had broken free from Scorpius’ grasp for long enough to slide the ring onto his finger, Scorpius realized who it had belonged to. “You. Absolute. Wanker.” he repeated, enunciating every word with a kiss. “You seriously owled my father? Honestly, I am so attracted to you.” 

~✨~

Surprisingly, no one had picked up on the ring yet. Other than Lily, Alice, James and Teddy, but they already knew. Albus and Scorpius had decided to not mention it, and wait until anyone brought it up. The graduation ceremony had just ended, and the Potter-Granger-Weasley-Malfoy-Lupin-Longbottom Clan was gathered around a bank of the great lake, taking graduation pictures for Albus and Scorpius.

After a few family photos, group photos, sibling photos, cousin photos, friend photos, and professor photos, Lily and James decided that Albus and Scorpius should take some couple photos. They kept it tame at first, simply standing next to each other, arms around each other, a kiss on the cheek. Then, Albus got an idea.

He leaned over and whispered something into Scorpius’ ear. Scorpius smiled and nodded, before looking over to Lily and James. He nodded slightly at the two, before turning back to Albus. He proceeded to pull Scorpius into a dramatic kiss, much to his parents chagrin. Then he took it one step further by leading Scorpius into a dramatically low dip. No one really realized what had happened, until Victorie squealed, pointing at Scorpius’ hand on Albus’ face. The two golden rings shone as brightly as day, promise ring on his middle, engagement band on his ring finger.

  
"Damn them, stealing our thunder." James muttered to Teddy. Teddy laughed, but it was mostly at the looks on Harry and Ginny's faces.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this!! There will be more chapters coming very soon!
> 
> Kudos are greatly appreciated and I simply cannot express how happy I am when I read your comments, and I would love it if you left one!!
> 
> xx


End file.
